1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flap mechanism for closing an aperture on a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flap mechanism of this kind comprises a housing, a flap aperture formed on the housing, and a flap element that at least partially closes the flap aperture in a closed position and can be transferred from the closed position to an open position for at least partially freeing the flap aperture.
In the open position, the flap element protrudes with at least an end portion from the housing. This is to be understood as meaning that, in the open position, the flap element is (still) visible to a user from the outside, at least with its end portion. The flap element does not necessarily protrude outward from a shell of the housing. Instead, it is also conceivable that the flap element projects, for example, beyond a housing wall by extending into the flap aperture.
In such flap elements, provision can be made, for esthetic reasons, that they cover the flap aperture in their closed position and are designed the same as the housing, such that, in its closed position, the flap element cannot be immediately distinguished from the rest of the housing. For example, if the housing and the flap element are made of comparable materials and/or have a similar color, then the flap element, in its closed position, may be discernible to the user only with difficulty, which may be advantageous from esthetic points of view.
However, this can bring with it the disadvantage that a user does not notice the flap element opening, especially if the flap element is located in a position not directly in the view of the user. For example, if a flap element from which cash is to be dispensed in an automated teller machine is located at a height not in the line of sight of the user, it is possible that the user will not readily notice that the flap element is open.
The object of the present invention is to make available a flap mechanism by which a user can be made aware of the opening of a flap element in a simple and cost-effective way.